User talk:Austenasia
ATTENTION PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS TALK PAGE SHOULD BE USED ONLY FOR MATTERS RELATED TO ARTICLES ON THIS WIKI. IF YOU WISH TO CONTACT THE GOVERNMENT, PLEASE SEE THE RELEVANT WEBPAGE ON THE OFFICIAL AUSTENASIAN GOVERNMENT WEBSITE. PLEASE NOTE THAT REQUESTS FOR DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS POSTED ON THIS TALK PAGE ARE LIKELY TO BE IGNORED, OR MAY TAKE A LONG TIME TO RECIEVE A REPLY. REQUESTS FOR DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS ARE UNLIKELY TO BE GRANTED UNLESS YOU ARE A SERIOUS INDEPENDENT STATE SEEKING SOVEREIGNTY AND ARE WIDELY RECOGNISED BY OTHER "MICRONATIONS". FORMAL DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS WITH NON-SERIOUS AND/OR PURELY VIRTUAL MICRONATIONS, OR WITH NATIONS THAT HAVE BEEN IN EXISTENCE FOR A RELATIVELY SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME (E.G LESS THAN SIX MONTHS) WILL NOT BE CONSIDERED, ALTHOUGH THE EMPIRE EXTENDS A HAND OF FRIENDSHIP TO ALL ENTITIES SEEKING SELF-GOVERNANCE. Austenasia 15:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Scientopian Science Education Institute Dear Crown Prince Jonathan, You are, it seems, a man of Science and so I would like to offer you a place on Scientopias new intermicronational teaching facility. If you would like to join the project, please leave a message on my page. [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 19:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I would like to speak with you in the GUM geesee room. I have emailed you the password. http://www.geesee.com/sys/geesee.ashx?chatid=1&defaultroomname=Grand+Unified+Micronational [[User:Scientopia|"Vi Veri Universum Vivus Vici"]] 17:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) A quick question... Hey, it's James II, from Landashir. I have a question. You see, you have a place in the "list of Micronations" place on Wikipedia, because you had the 3rd party source of an interview from the Guardian newspaper. How did you go about getting that interview? I ask because I've tried several times to get Landashir onto Wikipedia, but it keeps getting deleted as if Landashir doesn't exist and is completely made up. Thanks, --HRI James II 10:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok, though how did you go about protecting you and your family? Surely, it would be a little concerning that everyone knew about Austenasia. Both of us being of similar age, didn't you get the wrong sort of attention at school. I would get ridiculed... (lol). Any advice at all?, my parents seem cautious about advertising ourselves in a newspaper. All the best, --HRI James II 17:09, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ah well, although that I'm at a grammar school, I would get some, well, not, negative, but unpleasant reactions. Usually the boys think that the whole concept is cultist and very unusual... in a bad way. Do you know of any other way I can get Landashir a permanent position on the list of Micronations page on Wikipedia? Atb, --HRI James II 17:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Triune Alliance Austenasia is more than welcome to join the Triune Alliance. All you must do is send us a proposal for your terms and we will begin from there.--New Euro Emperor 22:57, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Greetings, I would like to express to you my sincere thanks for agreeing with me over the Copenhagen matter. I personally find the actions of the NottaLottan Holi C to be rather inflammatory, and it is my great hope that the Holi C sees sense! I hope that the COP15 talks bear fruit, and those fruit help all responsible individuals, rulers, parliaments, nations and micronations in the backlash against the environmental problems that we face today. Best Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 20:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Regarding Novomir-Bergspitze Greetings! I am delighted to see that you're interested in the new Principality and Duchy. As leader of one of these two, you would become a citizen of that nation and free to run it as you wish. When both positions are filled, Nemkhavia, Urkhavsk, Novomir-Bergspitze and a fourth nation, New Lordaeron will become a new nation all together, a Union. A name hasn't been decided yet. I believe that the Principality of Urkhavsk would be a good choice for you. The nation is completely new, it's sort of a template. You would be free to name a capital city etc, as you wish. You would be a citizen of Urkhavsk and of the Union. I will most likely be heading the new union, but I would always respect the other leaders (i.e.: You and the Duke/Duchess of Novomir-Bergspitze). Urkhavsk would be your nation, as Prince Jonathan The First. I will explain more over time, I know it might seem a little complicated. Regards, H.R.H King Marka I of Nemkhavia --Knight990 17:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) In reply to your letter, the answers are below: 1.Urkhavsk has no citizens at this time, you would be the first 2.Urkhavsk is located along the eastern border of Nemkhavia 3.Urkhavsk was one of the original micronations alongside Nemkhavia before it became the nation it is today. It was founded in early February 2009, as part of the original Markhav Union. It fell into inactivity around March 2009, as the focus moved towards Nemkhavia's eventual nationhood. This is a very brief history, I can always explain more for you. --Knight990 23:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello I am sorry to hear about the abdication of your monarch. I hope your nation will have a smooth succsession. HM King Declan I of Moylurg. Esmond III Have there been 3 Emperor Esmonds or 3 Esmonds or what? Sorry it is confusing me. Emperor Oli I Austenasia has been previously ruled by two monarchs of a very similar name, back when the land was part of the Kingdom of England and not independent. While they are not exactly the same, the names of Edmund I (922 - 946) and Edmund II (c. 990 - 1016) were considered close enough to give the Emperor the regnal numbering of "III" (another reason being that it apparently sounds better than "I"). Austenasia 16:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough Declaration of War We have not technically declared war, we have ceased recognising your current government and are prepared to carry out defensive measures should your side take aggressive action against the rebels. If you manage to uphold a ceasefire, we will not take any action against you. Also please note that even if we take measures against you we will not declare war, since we recognise Caroline's claim instead of Esmond's and cannot declare war on an entity whose existance and legitimacy we do not even acknowledge. We do not wish for this conflict to escalate. It lies in your hands to negotiate an armistice with the rebels. If you do attack, actions will be taken. Sincerely, --Comrade Mark Dresner 16:12, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Joint Rulers of Austenasia Egtavia said on an OAM forum, "Have you considered the notion of a having two joint-Emperors of Austenasia?" I think this is a great idea and would easily solve the problems, and possibly take down the 2nd Black March. Please consider this before the cease-fire ends.Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 19:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much for this suggestion, however I regret to inform you that it was previously suggested by Esmond III himself during this afternoon's GUM peace talks, and turned down by Princess Caroline. Austenasia 20:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Project Imperium Why is Project Imperium being kept a secret? Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 17:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Project Imperium is classified as SECRET under Act 51. This is to prevent Princess Caroline and/or her supporters from using the same plan. Austenasia 18:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Forces we now outnumber your forces by over 3:1, however, we refuse to tell you any more. HEllo What DO you Do in a war i know you are in one right now is it like a real war do you actually fight i dont get it im New Sorry :Hopefully it will not come to armed conflict - if it does, we are in close enough proximity to the rebels to engage in physical fighting, although that will be the very last resort and only in self-defence, if they attack first. Austenasia 07:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) what is austenasia's current defcon level? 2? Lord Gen Kingsnorth 18:39, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :The DEFCON level of the Empire of Austenasia is currently 2, yes. It shall not be lowered to 1 unless we judge defeat to be immiment or likely. Austenasia 19:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Peace I Propose peace talks on sunday the 28th of march (just after church) i support the idea of a commonwealth, and shall make terms for it. I'll send a draft to you. :The commonwealth idea has been rejected by myself, the Emperor, and Princess Caroline. Various GUM delegates have also denounced it as merely suspending the war, which would most likely begin again shortly. Request I would like to ask your permission to edit the articles with your monarchs, and other royals. I would add the "Royalty" infobox, "Monarchal styles" box and the "successions" box that goes at the bottome of the page.New Euro Emperor 21:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Of course, that would be fine. Please just remember that they're imperials, not royals. And thanks :) Austenasia 06:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ImEY Greetings I would just like to bring your attention to the following sentence from the ImEY official website (http://www.molossia.org/ImEY.html), in a personal capacity: "Emissions are polluting the atmosphere, giving rise to respiratory diseases and causing global warming which, if not stopped, will in 50 years have made half the world under water and half of it desert." Firstly, the claim that climate change "will in 50 years have made half the world under water" is false. Even if the most alarmist predictions are correct (150cm rise by the end of the 21st Century), this would still certainly leave a lot more than "half the world" under water. Regarding this, this news article explains how we are still unsure of what the sea level rise will be: http://www.guardian.co.uk/environment/2010/feb/21/sea-level-geoscience-retract-siddall. Secondly, the claim that climate change "will in 50 years have made half the world...desert" is also false. Desertification is a perfectly natural process. Deserts move, grow and contract all the time, and have since deserts have existed. The almost regular heatwaves in Southern Europe are as a result of winds blowing hot air from the Sahara Desert (just across the Med), bringing with it higher temperatures and sand. This particular event has been occurring for many decades and is not caused by climate change. And even if this was true, again, half the world would not be desert. I have no problem with the environment - renewable energy should be implemented and researched with all possible and practical speed, dirty methods of transport should be curbed/eventually eradicated, etc., but alarmist claims on climate change help nobody. Thanks A-One 23:31, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for pointing this out. I must admit that when I wrote it I did not know much about the details - in fact, you could have called me an alarmist. I will write to the Molossian President and ask him to change the sentence on his webpage. Re: ImEY Hello, Although there are a few eco-sceptics (read as "idiots") among Egtavia's citizens, I'm going to override them and state my interest in the Intermicronational Environment Year anyway. The idea that I have in mind is planting a lawn of mint as a memorial to those who have died as a result of war ("from death, life" is the general idea), and a dwarf fruit tree as a memorial to those who are living in desperately bad conditions in the Third World as a result of the greed of Western supercorporations. I'm also in the process of building a series of small dams in one of Egtavia's watercourses to provide a habitat for frogs, toads, water plants, and plants that like boggy conditions. Does this fulfil the requirements, or will I need to do something especially? Regards, --Demontux 21:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :That's brilliant, I will add Egtavia to the list of partaking nations. If you have a webpage specifically dedicated to your environmental projects then I suggest you send a link to the ImEY e-mail address, so that it can be linked to from the official webpage. Austenasia 16:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. The matter will be covered in the next issue of the Egtavian Star, so I'll give you a link to that when it's published. --Demontux 17:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Rukoran Micronational Survey 2010 Hello, This is the Rukora 2010 Micronational Survey. Below are some questions that I would like you to answer. #Why did you originally decide to create a nation #Do you wish for genuine independence or is this all just for fun #Do you still love your country of origin (i.e St Charlie=Italy, Erusia=England a Slinky Empyre=USA). #Name between 1 and 10 nations you would call Micronational Superpowers #Out of your previous choices, please enter them in order of how big you think each one is. #How big do you think our (Rukora’s) influence in the Micronational World is. #Which Micronation(s) do you think are most likely to succeed in joining the UN. #What is your personal view on: #Socialism #Capitalism #Unionism #Fascism #The Exchange Policy (Get people who have been offered work and are able to work but refuse to, send them to other countries where they should really be and bring back people who deserve to be in richer countries. You could do this with most of Africa, India and any other corrupted country with desperate people). #How much money do you think people need to be classed as ‘rich’. #Finally, do you think sport can truly make a difference to political life (This includes positively and negatively). Please send your answers to presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. I hope this was all OK for you. Best Regards Tom Turner 13:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Grant I, James I of Angador, would like to grant HIH Princess Caroline the title of Lady of the Royal Order of Saint Christopher(LSC). For her effort in the Austenasian Civil War. Angador 21:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : For her effort? Do you mean for being unwilling to make any reasonable compromises and for disregarding the laws of her country? Very well, I'll add the title to her MicroWiki page. Austenasia 13:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Succession Claim I do not believe that you understand the succession in pretenders. Even if the pretneder gives up their claim the succession doesn't change. Neither you, Jonathan Austen, or Princess Christine can be in the list, unless you claim the throne. Even then you would be in a different line of pretenders. I hope you understand this. Angador 21:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I understand what you are saying, but I believe that you may be mistaken. For example, Prince Georg Friedrich is the current pretender to the throne of the German Empire, being the great-great-grandson of Wilhelm II, even though he himself does not advance the claim. Likewise, the Duke of Bavaria is regarded as the Jacobite claimant to the thrones of England, Scotland and Ireland although he does not claim the throne himself. If a pretender is regarded as a de jure monarch, then the line of succession to that pretender's de jure throne would be the same as if that pretender were the de facto monarch. Austenasia 15:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but us Carolinians don't recognize you or HIH Princess Christine as emperor of Austenasia. We recognize Caroline. ::--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 15:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Why? She has withdrawn her claim to the Throne and denounced your recognition. Is this true? Under the Treaty of Ruskin Road, Princess Caroline was released from house arrest. On 3 June 2010 she made the following statement to some of her former supporters: "Thank you Secundomia and Angador for supporting me. But the Austenasian people don't want me to be Empress because I lost the vote, and I lost the war as well. I don't want the Throne anymore, but if you think Princess Christine should have it that's OK with me. So I'm giving back the Carolinian Order award as well, because I don't want the Throne anymore, I signed that treaty to say so. Thank you again for supporting me but we've lost so you can stop giving me all these medals and things." Lord Gen Kingsnorth 17:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, You seem like a nice micronation :) How do I start making diplomatic contacts with you? Yours, Charles I of Eleytheria Diplomatic Relations Greetings, My nation, the Republic of Westland, would like to open diplomatic relations with your nation, the Empire of Austenasia. Please could you reply on my talk page. Yours, President Millard Westlandian 17:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Westlandian Diplomatic Ties to Austenasia Greetings, I must apologize about the fantastic lateness of this reply. It's been a crazy month and more for Nemkhavia, so somethings have slipped. We received a diplomatic relations request to my talk page, and here I would like to answer it. The SFR Nemkhavia would be delighted to open diplomatic relations with Austenasia, if the offer is still open. If you would like, you could send an email to premier.gov@gmail.com or leave a message on my talk page, again. I look forward to hearing from you soon. Regards, Comrade President Marka Mejakhansk, President of the Presidium of the SFR Nemkhavia Flag is there some laws on flying flags of other countries in austenasia? Lord Gen Kingsnorth 16:41, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Under Act 81, Law 5 the Union Flag cannot be flown, but any other flags (including the St. Georges Cross) can be flown with the permission of a Representative. Austenasia 16:47, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Hmm, i remember passing that act I think. Either way, we're flying the england flag at least for the world cup. Lord Gen Kingsnorth 20:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That's fine as long as the Acting Rep. doesn't mind :P Further Diplomatic Relations Greetings, After discussing with the other members of the Presidium, we have agreed that a treaty officially cementing our relations would be a very good course of action. Would the Austenasian Government like to draft it, or would you like us to do it here? Let me know. Regards, Comrade President Marka Mejakhansk, President of the Presidium of the Socialist Federal Republic of Nemkhavia Foreign relations, take two Hello :-) A few weeks ago, we requested relations with Austenasia, which you declined due to our young age. Since we are over a month old now, and quite well established in the microsphere for a micronation our age, would the Austenasian Empire like to reconsider its decision? Yours, William Danforth --Eleytheria 18:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Very well, please use austenasiapm(at)gmx(dot)com for further correspondence. Best wishes, HIH Crown Prince Jonathan, Chief Ambassador Join the Second War for Victoria Join the Second War for Victoria! The USLSSR has claimed your area! Users deleting articles I saw that that Liharris guy deleted some articles, or at least, the contents of them. We've had a few little cyber attacks on the wiki in the last few days, so keep an eye out :) Knight990 16:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Are there any administrators online? I'm trying to clear up the mess this guy is making but the sooner he/she's banned the better. Austenasia 16:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Dont worry, as soon as they come online they'll see the log. This is the second time in as many days, Phil banned the other guy and i'd say he'll do the same to this one Knight990 16:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) to Crown Prince Jonathan Please send my congratulations to my friend the Crown Prince for his sixteenth birthday. Best wishes! :) Kyng Fyrst 16:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) War Can you please make/link me to the page on the current war? I have a tacmap to put up to show progress. Lord Gen Kingsnorth 22:26, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :http://microwiki.co.cc/index.php?title=War_of_the_Orlian_Reunification Aldrich Lucas talk • 02:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks My new page Basically, so that my username is correct dispite whatever may happen (Lord Gen Kingsnorth has been false since the start of the civil war) this is my new account. William Kingsnorth 22:46, December 17, 2010 (UTC)